Children with renal transplants often have short stature. Previous studies have determined that catch-up growth is unlikely in almost 78% of children ages 0-18 years post transplantation, and will not occur in the presence of chronic rejection. Recombinant human growth hormone has been used successfully to increase growth rates in children with chronic renal failure. The use of rhGH in the growth retarded pediatric renal transplant recipient is potentially beneficial in promotingcatch-up growth.